


Over

by MiHnn



Category: Greek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm done being there for you when it's convenient for you. It's been three years and still... still you pull me around like I'm some kind of pet. I'm done." - Two shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold. The weather, the darkness, the stars outside seem to all say the same thing. It was too calm a night for this. For him to be standing across from her, looking at her like  _that._  It was too much.

"You can't keep doing this to me." His voice was rough, but laced with pain.

Hugging herself, she started walking again. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to leave. Anywhere was better than here.

He jogged up to her, blocking her exit. "Casey!" He grabbed her arms and looked down at her intensely. "We need to discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss." She was looking at everything but him.

He laughed, his voice holding no humour. "Are you seriously standing there and telling me that nothing happened?" Shrugging him off, she turned and started walking again. "Of course." He said sarcastically. "Let me play yo-yo with Cappie. He's got nothing else to do."

She stopped, his tone hurting her. Without turning around, she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't mean it, Cap. It was a lapse in judgement." She hoped he didn't notice how her voice cracked in the end.

He was walking towards her, she could feel it. "Really. Then why aren't you looking at me?"

She started walking again, but he grabbed her arm turning her to face him roughly.

"Look at me, Casey."

Her gaze met dark brown eyes.

"A lapse in judgement is drinking while driving. Kissing me to make your recent boy-toy jealous goes far beyond what I signed on for as your friend."

She couldn't breathe. "Cap-"

"No. You listen to me." His grip tightened. "I'm done with this, okay? I know I've said it before -hell, I've said it a hundred times before, but this is it. I'm done being your friend, your rebound, your KT buddy." He leaned closer. "I'm done being there for you when it's convenient for you. It's been three years and still... still you pull me around like I'm some kind of pet. I'm done." He let her go and took a step away from her. He was turning to leave when her anger finally won out.

"Oh! So it's my fault then? Just because you drop everything to come and help  _me_  out, even though I didn't ask you to, it's somehow my fault." Scoffing, she looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? And now you're giving me the 'I'm done' speech? Oh my God! Just get over yourself already." Her anger started to simmer down. "You played me too you know."

His anger was evident through his confusion. "How did I play you?"

"You don't remember? Hm. Let's see." She said with fake thoughtfulness. "How about the fact that  _you_  can't make up your mind. And I'm not talking about majors here, I'm talking about me. You like me. You love me. You ignore me. Then you're over me. Then you like me again. You love me again. You're over me. Again. It's like you don't know if you want me-"

"Of course I want you." He interrupted harshly, surprising her.

"Then why fight it?"

"Because," he began slowly, cautiously. "It's not going to work."

"You don't know that," she yelled, surprising them both.

"I can't..." He shook his head. "We're going around in circles."

"Maybe if you made up your mind..."

He scoffed. "Like you have?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked feeling defensive.

"Every time it's me versus some douche, you always pick the douche."

"I broke up with Max for  _you."_  How could he not remember? "And  _you_ turned  _me_  down. Ring a bell?"

He faltered. "That was... extenuating circumstances... that was..."

"Oh please. You were scared to get yourself into a proper relationship again. You know the one, Cap. Where  _normal_  people decide to date for longer than a few days?"

"I was not scared at the prospect of a relationship," he snapped.

"Really? Then what was it? What thought was so horrible that it stopped you from coming to my room?"

His shoulders dropped. "You know what? This is going no where. I'm leaving."

It was Casey's turn to grab his arm. "What? No! You're not going anywhere. You wanted to talk, so lets talk."

"I've said everything I needed to say." His tone was composed, unfeeling. And it hurt.

"Well tough luck. Because now, it's my turn. And you're going to listen." She waited for him to object, however he watched her silently. Not expecting such attentiveness, she continued. "I'm still in love with you." He looked away. But Casey stepped forward and in front of his face. "And I know you love me. I just don't understand why we can't be together." He was still avoiding her eyes. "I don't want to not be with you, Cap." She tried her best to stop it, but a lone tear escaped. She watched him as his eyes followed the drop to her lips. She wanted him to kiss her, but he didn't.

"Case..." He finally looked into her eyes, and she could see the turmoil raging within him. "I can't."

She was full on crying now, and the embarrassment of it all made it worse. "But why not?" This argument was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

He shook his head again. "What makes you think we'll work this time around?"

She smiled through her tears. "Are you kidding me? How could we not? It's like.. no matter who I go out with, or whatever I do, I always come back to you." She shrugged. "I can't stop it."

"It's the same for me." He said seriously. "Which is why I can't get involved in this again."

She hadn't expected that. "What?" Her voice quivered.

Cappie sighed as if this was hard for him to say. "Every time you leave, I'm a wreck. And the thing is, Case. You do the leaving. I can't be left behind, not again." He took a step back. "I'm sorry." Turning around again, he started walking away.

"Coward!" she yelled at his back. "You just reminded me why I chose Evan in the first place."

Cappie turned back and advanced towards her, his back rigid with rage. "You chose me over Evan first." He snapped.

"No." She said slowly, standing her ground. "I chose a gentleman over you the first chance I got."

"A gentleman?" He leaned forward, his face contorted in anger. "The guy cheated on you. Something that, I might add, I have never done."

She moved in closer. "How do I know you didn't cheat on me? You were spending all of your time at the KT house. You could have easily hooked up with some floozy around there and I would have never known."

"You really think that  _I_  would cheat on you." He said disbelievingly. "I have  _never_ cheated on you. Never. And I never will."

"Is that the same level of honesty you tapped into when you said you loved me?"

"Of course it is. I never stopped loving you."

Casey smiled as she stepped forward and circled her arms around his waist. "I knew you'd admit it."

"Casey." He pushed her arms off him. "Getting me jealous over the past is not going to change my mind."

Her smile dropped. "Fine. You obviously don't want to be with me because.. " She stopped, and looked curiously at him. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

He looked around, as if looking for an exit. "I told you. I don't want to discuss this."

She took a step forward, placing her hand on his arm. He flinched. "I know. But.. I need to know."

"Case-"

"I'm serious, Cap. Whatever reason you tell me, I'll respect it. It's not like we both have feelings for each other, and you're just not letting us be together because you're afraid of us breaking up right?" She ended laughing lightly. "What's the real reason for you to not want me? Is it the way I'm superficial sometimes? Or the way I jump around and act all girly? Is it the way I snore?"

"You don't snore," he mumbled softly as he looked away from her.

"Then what is it?" She watched him carefully as he mulled it over. His eyes never stayed on her for more than two seconds. "Cap." He finally looked at her, and for some reason, she understood him. She felt her jaw twitch. "You're seriously not going to be with me because we might break up?"

"No," he said forcefully. "I'm seriously not going to be with you, because I can't handle the drama anymore."

She was confused. "The drama?"

Moving away from her, he started, what sounded like a well rehearsed speech. "It's always drama with you. And somehow, I end up with the short stick. Like today. You're always using me to even the score with a cheating boyfriend, or even play the role of the perfect boyfriend when none is available. I can't be your second choice." He stopped, his eyes suddenly clouding over with determination. "Besides... I don't know if my feelings for you are based on our memory together or..." He looked at her seriously. "or.. because it's you."

"Wait a minute. But you just said.." She stepped back, feeling like he just slapped her face. "So you don't have any feelings for me." She deadpanned. "And here I am throwing myself at you, who I was convinced felt the same way as me, but you don't." It sounded like a question in her mind. A question she hoped he would answer with a negative.

He just watched her silently, which fuelled her anger. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"So that's it? Your feelings might be based on some memory?" Her anger was boiling. Had she wasted over a year dreaming up the possibility of them together, while he was so sure that he didn't have feelings for her? "I..." She looked around. There has to be somewhere to go. Somewhere to forget all this that happened. "I have to.." She ignored the concerned look he gave her. "...go..I have to...go.." She started walking backwards, away from him. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore. He had dashed her dreams, proved her wrong, and made her break down in front of him. She was going to cry and throw something at him if she didn't leave  _now._

He moved towards her, his arms reaching out for her. "Casey."

"Don't." She kept moving back. "Just don't." She needed to breathe. She couldn't breathe. Somehow through it all, she smiled. She was Casey Cartwrite after all. She needed to keep up appearances. "I'm sorry for kissing you back there, and for this." She gestured around them to a night that should have been romantic. "You can be sure, it will never happen again." He winced when her voice cracked with emotion. Moving back, she turned on her heel and ran. Anything less and she would have cried herself into a ball in front of him.

Maybe it was her mind's eye that was playing a trick on her, but she thought his face filled with hurt just before she left. But then, that can't be right. She was giving him what he wants. Freedom away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

There's something about awkward silence. She's generally the one who breaks it. But now, she's enforcing it and it has nothing to do with the fact that her throat has closed up and she feels her self fighting back tears or because really, she's just afraid. No. It's not because of that. She's surprised by his presence, and his attire, and his eyes. She's not afraid of him. Really.

"What are you..." Her throat kept closing up. "What...um... are you doing her?" Her fingers might be tightening around the doorknob, and her back might be straight, but she was sure that her face was impassive, her voice, casual.

He looked down for a bit before he faced her. "Can I come in?"

Her first urge is to slam the door and run. Instead, she opts for civility. "This is not a good time."

He glanced over her shoulder a bit nervously. "Ashley's in your room?"

"Um... yeah. She is. Er... she's changing. Yup, that's what she's doing." He quirked an eyebrow at her. Fine. She's a horrible liar. She gets it.

"That's funny, since I just met her on her way to the library." He looked at her expectantly.

"She came back."

He sighed. "Casey..."

The door starts closing on its own accord. "It's great talking to you, Cap, but I really have to-" He pushed at the door, startling her. Stepping forward, he gently pushed the door further, and stepped inside.

"I think we need to talk."

She stepped back, her eyes scanning for any distraction, her heart quickening it's pace. "I really have to go..."

He followed her in, easily shutting the door behind him. "I just want to talk."

She sighed, tiredly. "About what? What could you  _possibly_  have to tell me?"

For once, he seemed speechless. "I don't..." He moved restlessly from one foot to the other. "I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you messing with me?"

"I wish." He mumbled under his breath. She keeps looking at him, utterly confused. "I just... I couldn't leave things like that... between us." He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at her earnestly.

He expects something. She can see it. But right now, it's only been a week, and she's not ready for this. She let out a bitter laugh. "This is.." She shook her head in disbelief as she started moving back again. Needing to keep more space between them. "I don't think I can..."

"Casey.."

"No." She raised her hand to stop him. "Wait. I..." She practiced this. She went over word for word with her best friend. "I don't know why you want to talk to me right now..." She raised her hand again when he took a step towards her. "But... I'm over this whole thing between us. I know it doesn't seem like it because it's been only a few days, but it's true." She expects his face to fall, but it doesn't. "And I would really like it if we can go back to being friends. It worked before didn't it?" She finished nervously.

He looked at her incredulously. "Friends? You want  _us_... to be friends?"

She's taken off guard by the forcefulness of his tone. "Y...yes. We can be friends."

"Unbelievable." He muttered as he looks heavenward. His eyes finally met hers. "I came here to tell you that we shouldn't be friends."

She was confused again. "What are we supposed to be then? Strangers?"

"I was hoping for more than that."

"Acquaintances?"

"More than that."

Honestly, she still didn't get it. "Then I'm sorry, but we're back to being friends."

She was startled when he took a step forward and grabs her shoulders, his gaze met hers seriously. "More than that."

She doesn't have the strength to shrug him off her. "But that means..." He took a step closer. She looked away. This, she can't handle.

He tried to catch her gaze. "It means.. that I was wrong, and I think, you were right." He smirks. "I'm not wrong often, so take it as a compliment while you still can."

This time, she has the strength to move away from him. "You should leave." She deadpanned.

He scoffs in amusement before his eyes meet hers. "You're serious."

"Very." Her glare is deadly.

"Look, I get that you're mad-"

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm furious." She interrupted him, her hands flailing for some semblance of normalcy. "You tell me that you don't feel anything for me, then you come here, to my bedroom and expect me to just fall into your arms again? I'm not that kind of girl."

He sighed. "I know that. It's just.. a lot of things have happened between us. How was I to know that you wouldn't dump me for the next douche who comes along?"

Her jaw dropped at how ridiculous he sounded. "Because I wouldn't."

He scoffed as he turned away from her. "You've done it before. Anytime it got hard, you ran."

"Anytime it got hard, you wouldn't fight for me."

He finally looked at her seriously. "Is that how you see it?" She looked away from the intensity of his gaze. "Seriously, Case. Tell me. Is that how you see it?" He took deliberate steps towards her. "I wanted you more than anything, why  _wouldn't_  I fight for you?"

She kept her gaze on a photo of her and Ashley, her mind went back to a conversation they once had. "Because everything is supposed to be easy with you." She said softly. "If it was easy, it was meant to be, and if it wasn't..." She trailed off, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm sorry you thought that. But that wasn't our problem."

She looked at him curiously. "Then what was?"

He looked hesitant for a second before making up his mind. "We're just not right together." She opened her mouth to deny it, but he interrupted her. "I know what you're going to say, and I agree. But as much as I care about you, there will always be this nagging voice in my head that keeps saying that I'm not enough for you."

"Cap-"

He shook his head. "Let me finish. You're going places, Case. You'll graduate, get a job, go up the ranks, meet a nice guy, have three children and a white picket fence. I'm the guy who's going to try to stay in Kappa Tau for the rest of my life." He paused, and she could see how difficult it was for him to say what came next. "Can you honestly say that you can picture me as that suburban husband?"

She paused for a second, her mind trying and failing to picture what he said. "No, but we don't have to have the picket fence."

"Why? Because it's too boring for me?" She felt like she had almost been punched in the gut. That was her dream, how could it be boring? "I want that for you, but not for me." His eyes softned. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

 _Now_  it really felt like she was being repeatedly punched in the gut. "Then what are you doing here?" She asked desperately. She really wanted all these mixed signals to just  _stop._

He sighed again as he ran his hand through his hair. "I know we're not right for each other, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try to be right for you."

"So you're saying bring on the picket fence?" She asked in confusion.

"No. I'm just saying that we have senior year. And I don't want to spend it with anyone else."

"Senior year?" He shrugged. " _Just_  senior year?"

"Don't take this the wrong way."

She felt her anger return full force. "Don't take this the wrong way? Are you  _kidding_  me?"

"I'm being practical." He snapped back.

"No, you're being scared. Being practical is getting together and seeing where we could go with this. What you're doing is cowardly."

"I am  _not_  being a coward." He snapped in defence.

She scoffed. "You know what? Just leave."

His back straightened. "Fine." With a final glare, he turned on his heel and stormed out, causing her to wince when her door slammed shut. She stood there dumbfounded. He left. He really, truly, left. She had expected him to stay, to fight for them. But this gave her the answer she needed. They weren't going to work, this proved it.

She practically jumped in shock when he suddenly stormed back in, his face screwed up in anger. "You know what? Not fine! This whole thing? Not fine! You and me? Not fine! You can't dictate what I do, I won't let you. You might want me to leave, ask me to leave and threaten to make me leave. But, you know what? I'm not leaving. So you can just throw whatever you want at me but I'm not-" He was silenced as she moved quickly across the room, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He immediately responded, his arms circling around her to hold her close. It felt like it was the first time in a long time. And she savoured every minute of it. Caressing her cheek gently, he slowly pulled away, his eyes searching hers. "What was that about?"

She leaned into his touch. "I just wanted to kiss you."

His lips quirked upward. "You can. Whenever you want to."

She smiled radiantly at him. "I want to try this again. Properly."

He kissed her softly. "So do I. But this doesn't mean that we don't have our problems."

"No." She snaked her arms around his shoulders. "But at least we can try."

"And at the risk of sounding like a complete after school special.." He grinned. "I missed you."

She smiled softly at him. "I missed you too."

"So um.. when can we get to the coitus part of the relationship?" He asked suggestively.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Coitus?"

He shrugged. "Rusty." She looked at him expectantly. "And Dale. They have been teaching me many, many things that I would like to forget."

She giggled as she kissed him again. "Lets wait 'till our fifth date."

He groaned. "Can we count this as our first date?"

"Not unless you want to experience coitus on our sixth date."

"Point taken." Slowly he let go of her. "So then, I guess we shouldn't postpone this practice many call 'the dating ritual'." He took her hand in his, the other behind his back, as he bent forward slightly. "My lady, would you do the honour of accompanying me tonight for a party beyond yonder where the wine would flow plenty?"

Giggling, she bowed her head in acceptance. "I would."

"Excellent." He lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Then I shall pick you at seven in a horse drawn carriage." She raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged. "Heath's car. Mine died last week, and is in need of a mini repair." Standing up, he smoothly circled his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. He kissed her softly. "So then, we're not over?"

She grinned as she kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth. "No. We're not over."


End file.
